Announcements Archive
Previous announcements (Add old announcements here in case we need to refer back) Hoteske, Jan 10: I got page 69! ;) Cleaning up the formatting of the wiki, adding new links for characters mentioned in the story, minor or major. I hope you guys help create more chapters soon! PS: Can someone consolidate all those character links and stuff? Just like how there's a page to the Announcement Archives, there should be a separate page to list all the characters; it shouldn't be listed on the main page. Same with all the other links here. Also I'm making pages that link to each other, lmk if there's dead links or something. Gotta add those categories at the end of the page, so you can search for it easily in the wiki search Kazzic, June 26th: Two things: 1. MERLIN agents are being finalized right now. If you have an idea for one, don't hesitate to submit it. As always, feel free to come up with any other characters that could also serve as bad guys (they don't have to be affiliated with MERLIN) 2. We have reached 20 chapters (or will reach that amount later today). I can't believe we made it this far, keep up the good work. This brings up the problem of formatting; how are we going to organize the list of chapters? TEC, June 17: If you're going to shorten the announcements, don't just erase half your post and add the rest to the end of mine. Btw, I changed it back. TEC, June 8: Okay, I'm adding a title, moving a few announcements to the archive, and moving MERLIN from the "Story Characters" list to "Organizations". Are we just throwing out the writing order altogether? Hoteske: I agree with TEK, wanna come up with chapter names? Kazzic, May 10: ThePvP Combat Rulesare up now; take a look at the page if you haven't already for the rules regarding fight scenes. I know some of you might be a bit... concerned about character deaths, so I'll try to address some of the main issues I've been seeing. Yes, boss mechanics are a bit scary, but character deaths resulting from a boss fight should be very rare and not a common occurrence. Make sure you establish your characters nicely before the "anything goes" part of the story kicks in, and make sure that you've gathered enough information before you attempt to pick a fight with a MERLIN member. Player versus player can be tricky, because even with the combat rules in place, clever writing can result in creative traps that may be hard to get out of. Ideally, if you want to play safe and remain on the good side, try to not have character hate with others. If you're planning on becoming evil or something then make sure you have the character and ability development established to avoid resorting to Plot Armor. Kazzic, May 5: Now that the story's running, there will be a Character List and a Possible Characters List to avoid clutter. Character List holds the characters who have already appeared in a chapter or a character's backstory. If the character's moral orientation is known, and if you want, you can add (Good) or (Bad) next to it. This can be changed if the character switches sides. Possible Characters List holds the characters that you are developing and may want feedback on. If you are satisfied with that character, you can move it to the official Character List after you introduce that character to the story somehow. Hopefully this way we won't have a horde of random bad guys that may never show up, while still providing a space for you to generate your character ideas. TEC, May 4: Do we even need chapter numbers yet? Our chapters aren't connected at all and don't need to be written or read in order. Should we do away with them for now? Replace them with "Chapter 0's" or "Prologue" or "Hunter Intro" or something? Kazzic, May 2: It's started! I just finished my own writing turn. Someone should post up the writing turn order here. You can write as much or as little as you want, just make sure to give it your all lol. Mine's not too long but still took me a few hours to write. Remember, in the beginning it's all you. You have free casting and free farming time to set up your characters without interference from others. After a few rounds of this, it'll be anything goes, so make sure you get your stuff established. I set up two chapters this turn. During my turns I'll give at least one chapter to the bad guy's character dev and my own guy's character dev. You are free to work on multiple characters too, but you don't have to if you just wanna build your own guy up. Original Main Page Hey guys! After Milty mentioned wanting to make a game with a bunch of you guys having super powers, I got an idea. What if we all collaborated in story writing and made our own adventure story, in which we all have an avatar of ourselves and take turns writing out the plot? I thought to myself "lol it's never gonna go anywhere like everything else we try to do." "Wait what if this actually works this time? What if?!" "!!!!!" So last time we tried to do this (that visual novel project), we actually got a lot of great content out; Genie wrote some chapters, I wrote some, and Abi made some kick-ass artwork. Buuuut it died instantly. So here's another project for you all to let out some of your pent-up creativity. Since this is in wiki format, we can create avatars whose pages will link to and from this one. Think of this page as home base. The main story will be written here under the "Story" page. All of your character's profiles will be available via links from this page. You can update your own profiles as the story progresses. I'm also thinking of making a website specifically for creatives who want to do this sort of thing, so if this wikia turns out clunky we can export all our stuff to a new engine. Otherwise, I think this might work. IMPORTANT BASIC RULES First off, make your own character page and add a backstory (it can be as long or short as you want.) List out your skills, past, relationships, abilities, whatnot. Weaknesses too for more depth. You can use your real name, or a character name. Alfred would probably use Zack or something for his. For character names, make sure it actually sounds like a character name and not something like Dicktickler Then we'll set up a turn order for writing. When it's your turn you have 24 hours (we can adjust depending on how this turns out) to add as much writing as you want to the story page. When you're writing, you should focus mainly on your own character's story. In the beginning, we should not all have met yet. Come up with your own way of explaining how you came to be, and how you came to meet the rest of us. You can single out certain members of our group for this. So here's the fun part: You can control other people's characters too during your story. As long as what you're writing focuses on your avatar, you can have other members' characters interact with you or the environment as well. For instance, in the story there's a huge hyper beam attack coming at Jesse. He stops time, uses a strength boosting gauntlet to pick up Thomas from across the street, and uses him to block the attack. He can make Alfred fall in love with a stripper or something too in that time. You can also make your character or other characters die too. BUT ideally this shouldn't happen too often, only as a possibility to give the story a bit more umph. You are not allowed to kill off characters, yours or others, until everyone has had at least 5 writing rounds. If your character dies, when it's your writing turn you're allowed to control anyone's character and have the story progress from there. But this is just a small niche thing for you to work with. While it would be funny to have something like this pop up "Alfred noticed the peculiar shimmering too late. A glowing dagger handle etched with runic symbols was already protruding from his ruptured chest by the time Jerry fully revealed his previously invisible presence. "Worth...less... " Alfred gasped as he slumped to the floor, clutching at the blade embedded in his heart. " The story would probably end pretty fast from there as during his turn Alfred would have Jerry's character die in a messed up fashion. So yeah, overall just have fun and we'll see how far we can get with this. We can have multiple stories if one doesn't turn out too well, just make sure that during your respective turns you try to let out as much creative writing as possible. For now... While we're setting up the page, for now in a word doc or something prepare your avatar profile It can look like anything, just make it easy to read Here's an example template Name: Age: Picture (we can add those later) Main Ability: Sub Abilities: Backstory: